


Just to Feel

by clawstoagunfight (orphan_account)



Series: Three Is A Pattern [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come play, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felching, Hair Pulling, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slightly Submissive Derek, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, ass worship, sort of, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clawstoagunfight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is waiting for them, kneeling in the middle of the bedroom, when Scott and Derek enter after a long day away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago and finally got around to finishing it. So. Here you go!
> 
> This is my longest piece of smut to date and may or may not be my dirtiest.
> 
> As always, beta'd by the wonderful [thewolfthatwrites](http://thewolfthatwrites.tumblr.com/)!

Stiles is waiting for them, kneeling in the middle of the bedroom, when Scott and Derek enter after a long day away. He’s naked, sitting on his heels, knees spread and back straight. He’s not looking at them, not yet, not until they tell him to, but his shoulders sag a little in relief when Scott immediately walks over and runs his fingers through Stiles’ unruly hair, making it stick up even more at odd angles.

Scott lets out a little sigh and removes his hand, instead opting to slide his fingers down Stiles’ neck, feeling the way his pulse jumps under his fingertips. “Oh. Derek, I think someone’s a little excited to see us.”

It’s only then that Derek steps closer, waiting for the signal from his alpha before he steps into Scott’s space, plastering himself to his side, wrapping his arms around the other man’s slim waist, bending down to press his face into the juncture of Scott’s neck and shoulder. Derek hums, “Oh?” The word comes out disinterested, for Stiles’ benefit, but Derek knows Scott can hear the uptick in Derek’s own heartbeat. “Well, what do you suggest we do about him?”

Scott lets out a soft chuckle that sends shivers down Derek’s spine. Neither of the wolves says anything, even though they can smell the fresh arousal emanating from the man kneeling on the floor, smell the lube and plastic from the plug they told him to use to stretch himself while they were gone. Stiles’ heartbeat picks up when Scott gently moves away from Derek, squatting down to look Stiles in the face, but Stiles isn’t looking at Scott; instead, he’s staring at a spot on the wooden floor. He looks composed, but his face is already starting to flush, his lips look like he’s been biting them all day, and Scott can see his erection, leaking at the tip, spring up from between Stiles’ legs, the cock ring around his dick and balls keeping him hard and wanting, the plug still in his ass keeping him stretched and unsatisfied.

If Scott knows Stiles—and he does—he’s been thinking about this all day, imagining the moment when Scott and Derek would come home, not touching himself more than he had to because Scott can always tell, but working himself up by imagining their fingers and their cocks and what they’re going to do to him. The thought makes something rise up in Scott’s chest, like his wolf likes the idea of Stiles only getting pleasure from the other two.

Scott reaches out to trail his fingertips from one of Stiles’ nipples, down over his stomach, watching as the muscles of Stiles’ abdomen constrict under the touch. Scott bites his lip at the reaction, feeling his own erection growing. “I don’t know.” Scott exaggerates a sniff at the air, but the scent of Stiles from this close makes his head spin, so his voice is breathy when he says, “He smells like he’d let us do anything we wanted to him right now.” Scott fakes an unaffected shrug, even though he sees Derek reach down to press the heel of his palm to his erection. “We could always ask him.”

Scott stands slowly, making sure to keep the press of his fingertips light on Stiles’ skin, until he’s once again running his fingers through Stiles’ hair. He looks to Derek, though, bringing his other hand up to cover the other man’s hand, stroking him through the fabric over his bulge. There’s a flush on Derek’s cheeks when he looks at Scott. Scott rubs a little, until Derek lets out a moan. “Why don’t you ask him, Derek?” Scott whispers the words.

Derek nods enthusiastically before he walks away from Scott’s warm hand, circling around until he’s in front of Stiles. He doesn’t squat like Scott did; instead, he reaches a hand out and presses it against Stiles’ chin until the other man tilts his head up. Stiles doesn’t look at him, but he lifts his head regardless. “Stiles,” Derek says, his voice holding all of the command that Scott’s lacked, “look at me.”

Immediately, Stiles’ dark eyes snap up to Derek’s hazel ones. Scott sees the way Stiles’ throat works as he swallows hard. He knows how much Stiles doesn’t like this, how unsettled it makes him sometimes to have to look either of them in the eye like this, so Scott scratches against Stiles’ scalp lightly. “Color?” Scott asks softly.

Stiles doesn’t say anything. He makes like he’s going to drop his gaze, but Derek gets a firmer hold on his jaw. “You may speak.”

Stiles lets out a sigh that sounds a little shaky, but he whispers, “Green,” nonetheless.

Derek doesn’t let Stiles’ jaw go. He bends at the waist, until their faces are closer, “What do you want, Stiles? Hmm? Do you want me to put this pretty mouth to use?” Derek stands straighter and slips the tip of his thumb between Stiles’ open lips. They immediately close and suck on the digit. “I know how much you love when I make you choke on my cock.”

Derek’s voice is husky already, the sound of it making Scott want nothing more than to hear Derek’s voice break on a moan. Scott lets go of Stiles’ hair and walks the couple steps backwards until he sits down at the edge of the large bed, reaching down to unzip his jeans, pushing his underwear down enough so that his cock is free. He doesn’t touch himself, not yet. “Don’t tease, Derek. Our boy’s been waiting all day for this.”

Derek frowns in Scott’s direction, but Scott just smiles a little at him, settling back on his elbows to watch the show. Derek’s eyes linger on Scott’s erection as the other man grits out, “Get my pants off. Quickly.”

Stiles springs to action right away, his hands finally moving from where they’ve been resting against his thighs, reaching up to work at the snaps of Derek’s tight jeans, but a hand around Stiles’ wrist stops him. “With your mouth.”

Stiles makes a sound that resembles a whimper and Scott can see Stiles’ erection twitch against his stomach from his vantage point on the bed. Stiles moves his head forward, closing the distance, settling his mouth over the swell of denim at Derek’s crotch. He uses his teeth to pull the first snap apart and then works on the rest, until there’s a small triangle of Derek’s underwear exposed to Stiles’ mouth. Stiles licks along the line of Derek’s cock through the thinner material, until he pulls it down with his teeth, the head of Derek’s cock finally being freed from the cotton.

Stiles seals his lips around the head and sucks it into his mouth. “Fuck,” Derek hisses, running the fingers of one hand through Stiles’ hair, using the other to reach down and shove his jeans and underwear the rest of the way down, until they are resting mid-thigh. He moves his hand to the base of his dick, holding it at a better angle so Stiles can take more of it into his mouth. Derek’s face goes lax and he lets out a little moan when Stiles starts bobbing his head over it, sometimes pulling all the way off to tongue at the slit or suck at Derek’s balls before he latches back onto sucking him into his mouth.

Eventually, Derek pulls—just this side of too-rough—against Stiles’ hair. “Do you want me to fuck your mouth, Stiles?” Derek’s panting a little.

Stiles nods eagerly, spit dripping down his chin that he valiantly tries to slurp up, licking a long line over the vein at the underside of Derek’s cock before he goes back to the head, visibly opening his mouth and flattening out his tongue. He looks up at Derek without having to be asked, and Scott feels a surge of pride at it, even as his own cock is so hard it’s starting to leak, aching to be touched, but he just keeps watching instead.

Derek doesn’t give Stiles more time than that to get ready, his hips snapping forward, his hands tightening on Stiles’ head to keep him from pulling back when he starts to gag. Scott starts to smell the salt of Stiles’ tears and is about to say something when Stiles finally remembers how to breathe around the cock thrusting in and out of his throat, relaxing enough to let Derek take the pleasure he needs from Stiles willing mouth.

He lets them stay like that for a little while longer, enjoying watching both of them fall apart together, until Derek’s heartbeat gets a little faster and Scott knows that he’s getting close. But Scott doesn’t want him to come yet, knows that it’s not what Stiles wants either, so he clears his throat and says, “That’s enough.”

Derek’s hips stop moving, but he keeps his hands on Stiles’ head for a second longer, breathing heavily. He lets Stiles go with a long sigh, throwing Scott a half-hearted glare, his cock slipping from Stiles’ mouth with a wet sound, bouncing up against his stomach. Derek doesn’t say anything, though, just takes a couple steps back and kicks his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off, pulling his shirt up over his head a little angrily before he walks over to the bed. He sits on the other side, but leans over to run his fingers up under the hem of Scott’s shirt. Scott takes the hint and lifts his own shirt over his head before dropping it to the floor.

Derek starts tracing his hand up and down over Scott’s spine, even as Scott looks back to Stiles, still kneeling in the middle of the floor, lips and chin still spit-slicked. “Stiles,” Scott says, patting the bed next to him, “Come here.”

Stiles does so slowly, crawling his way over until he gets to the edge of the bed, then he lifts himself up and kneels on the mattress on all fours. He doesn’t look at Scott, but Scott knows he’s waiting for the next instruction. “Turn around,” he says. Stiles bites his lip, but shifts on the bed, until Stiles is on his knees facing away from Scott, exposing his ass to him instead.

Scott can’t help but let out a moan at the sight. Stiles’ perfect ass—all that pale, smooth skin, dotted with moles and freckles—and the bright blue base of the plug snug up against his hole. Scott can see that it’s still slick, the toy keeping him stretched and open, doing its job of preparing Stiles’ ass for a knot better than Scott or Derek’s fingers ever could. He reaches out with both hands, massaging the globes, spreading his ass. Stiles shifts a little more, spreading his legs nice and wide, lowering his arms to the bed. Scott moves to grip the base of the toy, pulling gently.

Stiles makes a small sound in his throat, but otherwise controls himself, even as Scott pushes the plug back in, pressing hard against the base. Scott runs a hand down from the plug, trailing over the cleft of Stiles’ ass, before he cups Stiles’ balls, rolling them in his palm. He leans down and captures the flesh of Stiles’ cheek between his teeth, making the other man gasp. Scott moves his hands back up, to Stiles’ perineum, stroking over the skin there in a steady rhythm with one hand as he uses the other to twist the base of the plug. Stiles’ body starts to shake a little bit, the scent of arousal getting stronger, but then Scott stops his ministrations. Instead, he shifts his attention back to the plug, to slowly, teasingly, working it out of Stiles’ hole. Scott pulls it a little out, pushes it a little in, further and further, until he’s fucking Stiles with the girth of the toy. He can hear the other man panting, whimpering, but he doesn’t say anything, still.

“You’re so good, Stiles.” Scott mumbles, leaning down to press kisses to the small of Stiles’ back, keeping a steady pace with the toy. “You’re gonna feel so good when I finally get inside you. Gonna feel so good around my knot.” He scrapes his blunt, human teeth over the dimples at the base of Stiles’ spine and Stiles shivers. “Do you want that, Stiles? Do you want us inside of you? Do you want me to fill you up? Do you want Derek to fill you up?” He punctuates his last question by finally removing the toy, pulling it out with one final motion. Stiles makes a sound like he’s wounded, like a whimper. Scott discards the toy to the floor and presses his fingers to the space it used to occupy. He’s still wet enough that Scott gets two fingers in no problem, twisting them inside of Stiles to tease at his prostate.

Stiles’ body becomes like a livewire. His back arches and Scott can see the effort it’s taking him to hold himself up, can see it in the way his elbows shake and his thighs twitch. “Do you want to come?” Stiles doesn’t say anything, but Scott can smell the tang of blood like maybe he’s biting his lip, so he pulls his fingers out. “Stiles?”

Derek chooses that moment to participate again. He moves forward, grabbing at Stiles’ hair, just this side of too-hard and using his grip to pull Stiles’ head back sharply. “You answer when spoken to.”

Stiles opens his mouth, but nothing comes out, so he clears his throat. “Y-yes.”

“Yes what?” Derek asks, voice low and rough, a little growly.

“Y-yes. I want to come.”

Scott smiles and exchanges a look with Derek, before Scott grabs Stiles around the middle and pulls him back, up against Scott’s chest. “Color?” Scott whispers in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles lets out a shaky breath, “Green.”

“Good. Derek, take off his cock ring.”

Derek goes to it at once, moving onto his knees in front of Stiles. Derek makes eye contact with Stiles the whole time that he takes off the ring. He drops it to the floor and makes to move away, but Scott stops him. “No. Didn’t you hear that he wants to come?” Scott keeps one hand still on Stiles’ waist and slides his other hand back down between their bodies, over the curve of Stiles’ ass, before he presses his fingers inside him once again. This time, there is no teasing. He finds Stiles’ prostate and strokes over it firmly, giving Stiles’ the kind of pressure he knows he needs.

Stiles’ knees buckle and it’s only Scott’s grip on his middle that keeps him up. Derek is watching them with eyes that are more black than hazel. Scott takes pity on him. “Come here, Derek. Look at him. He’s just waiting for you to mark him.” Stiles moans at Scott’s words, setting his head back against Scott’s shoulder. Scott watches the way Derek’s eyes track over the skin of Stiles’ neck. It only takes one more moment before he’s closing the distance, plastering himself against Stiles’ front, and latching his mouth on the crook of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. Stiles lets out a strangled sound and Scott moves his fingers faster. He can tell Stiles is close, can smell it. Derek must be able to, too, because he makes a sound low in his throat and bites down on Stiles’ skin.

Stiles comes with a shout, his asshole tightening around Scott’s digits and his arms snaking around Derek’s back to hold him closer so he can hump out his release against him. This time, when Stiles goes limp, Scott helps the other man down onto the bed. Derek sits down on the bed and starts to swipe at the come on his torso, bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck at them.

Scott stands up and wipes his fingers on the leg of his pants before he pushes them off, glad to finally be just as naked as the other men. He doesn’t waste any more time, just grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand and climbs back onto the bed.

Derek is sitting next to Stiles, stroking himself with one hand as he finishes licking Stiles’ come from the fingers of his other hand. Scott pouts a little and climbs over to him, running his hands through Derek’s hair as he leans down to kiss him. He tastes Stiles’ come on Derek’s tongue and moans into the other man’s mouth before he pulls away. “He tastes good, doesn’t he, Derek?”

Derek licks his lips and nods. “He always does.”

Scott gets an idea and smiles over at where Stiles is still sitting on the bed, looking anywhere but at the two of them, trying to get his breathing back under control. “You should eat him out.” He tells Derek nonchalantly. “Get him really nice and wet again, then fuck him.” Stiles’ cheeks redden and his spent dick twitches a little. Scott hums and looks back to Derek. “I think he likes that idea. What do you say, Derek?” Derek just moves in to press his lips to Scott’s again, before he’s gone. Scott scoots up to lean back against the headboard and finally wraps a hand around his own cock.

Derek maneuvers Stiles onto his stomach with a pillow under his hips. He spreads Stiles’ legs and situates himself between them. He brings his hands to the globes of Stiles’ ass and squeezes them, hard, before he massages the skin and pulls his cheeks apart. Derek doesn’t waste any time with teasing like Scott would’ve, instead, he just spits directly onto Stiles’ hole, where it’s still gaping a little from the plug, even after an orgasm, and he brings his mouth down to lick a stripe from Stiles balls to the small of his back. He doesn’t waste another moment before he moves his mouth back to Stiles’ hole and fucks his tongue into him.

Stiles lets out a shaky breath at the feel of Derek’s mouth on him. Derek moves away periodically to pull Stiles’ ass cheeks apart and look at him, but he always goes back, harder, deeper, faster than before. Scott watches as Stiles starts to rut back against Derek’s tongue. Derek doesn’t seem to mind, but eventually he presses a hand to the small of Stiles’ back to keep him still. He pulls back to spit once again and this time he moves his thumb around Stiles’ rim, spreading the saliva, before he pushes it inside. Stiles gasps and Derek brings his mouth back to lick around the digit before he fucks his tongue in alongside it.

It’s not long before Derek moves to bite at Stiles’ ass cheek once and then pulls away completely. He reaches for the bottle of lube on the bed next to Scott. Scott pops the cap and pours some over Derek’s fingers with a wink. The corner of Derek’s lips twitch up, but then he’s going back to Stiles, focusing all of his attention on him. He brings his slick fingers to Stiles’ hole and circles the rim with his index finger. Scott can see well enough when Derek slowly sinks his finger into Stiles. He moves it in and out a couple times before he adds in a second finger. Stiles is relaxed enough from his orgasm and Derek’s tongue that he takes them no problem.

Derek doesn’t finger Stiles like Scott had. His actions are more perfunctory than teasing. He’s on a mission to fuck Stiles and the first step of that is making sure Stiles can take him comfortably. It’s not long before he pulls his fingers out and reaches his hand out for more lube. Scott obliges and then pours a little onto his own fingers before he moves them down to circle his cock again.

Derek warms the lube up for a moment, and then he’s pressing three of his fingers inside of Stiles’ body. The plug earlier must have done a good job to stretch Stiles, because he only lets out a small whimper at the feel of them. Derek makes quick work of making sure Stiles is properly prepared, going all the way up to four fingers before he surprises both Scott and Stiles by bending back down to take Stiles’ balls into his mouth and suck on them. Stiles moans before he can close his mouth to keep it in, and the sound goes straight to Scott’s cock. Stiles brings a hand up to cover his mouth, like he’s ashamed to have made a sound.

Derek groans and pulls back and away. “No. Don’t do that. We want to hear you, Stiles.” He says, moving his lubed-up hand to his cock to start stroking himself. After a moment, he kneels on the bed and grips Stiles’ hips to pull him up onto his hands and knees. He presses their bodies together and rubs his cock along the crack of Stiles’ ass and over his hole. Stiles visibly shivers. Derek runs his hands over Stiles’ back and sides before he finally brings one hand down to position himself at Stiles’ entrance. He uses the other one to press between Stiles’ shoulder blades until the other man’s face is pressed to the mattress.

When he finally fucks into Stiles, it’s in one long, steady stroke that has him bottoming out with a cry of pleasure from Stiles. “Oh,” Scott says, voice a little breathy just from watching, “I think he likes that, Derek. I think he wants it hard and fast. Don’t you, Stiles?”

“Yes. Y-Yes, I— _please_.”

Derek runs a hand down Stiles’ back and makes a shushing sound before he starts to move his hips, fucking Stiles in earnest. The grip Derek has on Stiles’ hips is hard enough that Scott can see the indents they’re making, but he knows how much Stiles loves to be marked, so he doesn’t tell Derek to ease up. Derek keeps his strokes steady, a hard, fast rhythm, fucking Stiles deep. Derek lets out a steady stream of profanities with Stiles’ name thrown in, while Stiles keeps letting out these little whimpers and moans as he fucks himself back against Derek.

They look so good together. Scott just watches them for a little while longer, enjoying the sight they make, enjoying the sounds their bodies make as they come together. It’s filthy and dirty, and Scott doesn’t ever think he’ll get tired of watching this. His cock is starting to throb again, so hard he’s leaking, so he finally moves off the bed, circling around to the other side, so he’s standing in front of where Stiles still has his cheek pressed into the mattress. Derek catches his eye and Scott watches a bead of sweat drip down over the other man’s throat as he reaches a hand out to grasp at Stiles’ sweaty hair. He pulls his head back, not as hard as before, but enough to get him to notice that Scott’s standing in front of him, before he lets go of Stiles.

Stiles blinks up at Scott, his eyes glazed, mouth red and swollen from biting his lips. Scott reaches out and cups the side of Stiles’ neck, pressing a finger against the new bruise Derek left there. Stiles hisses, but then Scott is bringing his hand up to Stiles’ face before he pushes a thumb between his parted lips. “I’m going to fuck your mouth. That okay?” Stiles nods enthusiastically, arching his back to fuck himself harder onto Derek’s cock. Scott shakes his head a little. “Color?”

He watches Stiles’ Adam’s apple bob as he swallows hard, his eyes trailing from Scott’s down to his erection. “Green. So—green.” Scott smiles and then he’s closing the distance, moving his hand from Stiles’ cheek to the back of his head to hold him steady. Stiles licks his lips and flicks his tongue out to lick at Scott before Scott takes that moment to thrust inside.

Stiles’ mouth is warm, wet, and feels so good around Scott’s neglected cock. Stiles takes him down to the root in one motion, his head at the perfect position for his throat to be open, and he swallows around Scott’s cock. “Fuck, Stiles. You feel so good.”

Derek lets out a loud moan and then a sound like he’s keening. Scott knows by that tell that Derek’s finally started to knot Stiles. Stiles pulls back from Scott’s cock with a gasp. “D-Derek. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” He punctuates each word with a hard slam of his body backwards, Scott’s cock all but forgotten by the pleasure of Derek’s knot. Scott doesn’t really mind. He loves how vocal Stiles gets when he takes one of their knots.

Stiles bites his lip and it’s as if he suddenly realizes that there’s nothing in his mouth, because he looks back to Scott with wide eyes. Scott just shakes his head a little fondly, before he’s moving back in, letting Stiles take him into his mouth again. Stiles has a good rhythm, especially with Derek behind him, fucking into him hard and fast, making Stiles mirror the rhythm on Scott’s cock.

He keeps fucking himself backwards until Derek’s vice-like grip on his hips keeps him from moving. He removes his mouth from Scott suddenly. “ _Shit_ ,” he hisses when Derek slowly starts to circle his hips, grinding himself against Stiles’ ass.

Derek grunts, scraping blunt nails down Stiles’ back. “Do you like that, Stiles?” Derek’s voice is wrecked, throaty, like he’s already fucked out. “Like to feel my knot inside of you? What do you want me to do with it?”

Stiles just closes his eyes and bites his lip, cheeks reddening. Derek brings a hand down and squeezes at Stiles’ balls. The other man lets out a sound not unlike a sob of pleasure. “I asked you a question.”

“D-Derek,” Stiles moans, opening his eyes to throw a glance over his shoulder at him. “P-please, please—I need it. Need you t-to— _ah_ —come inside of me.”

That’s all it takes for Derek. His hips stutter in their motions and he throws his head back, groaning Stiles’ name loudly as he grinds himself one last time inside of him as hard as he can. His body trembles. Scott thinks his fingers would be shaking if they weren’t back to digging into Stiles’ flesh. Derek stays like that for a long moment, keeping Stiles still, even as the other man whines and tries his hardest to seek friction.

Scott takes that moment to reach out for Stiles again. He combs his fingers through his messy hair before he brings his face back up so Scott can look him in the eye. “Don’t come, not yet.” Stiles’ body tenses, but he bites his lip and drops his eyes, stilling his frantic hips.

“You can blow me again if you need something to distract you.” Stiles looks up at him and nods enthusiastically, opening his mouth as Scott moves closer. Stiles tongues at his head for a little bit, working the flat of his tongue over the slit, the tip, over the spot just under. Scott lets out a quiet breath when Stiles finally balances on one hand and uses the other to wrap around the base of Scott’s cock. He twists his hand while he works the head, getting Scott nice and sloppy, before he moves his hand down to cup Scott’s balls and roll them around on his palm. Scott tightens his fingers in Stiles’ hair when he feels the other man take him deeper into his throat.

Derek makes a sound from behind Stiles and when Scott looks over at him, his eyes are open and glassy. There’s a flush spreading down his torso. He looks fucked out and content and it makes something settle inside of Scott. He knows that Derek’s knot must finally be going down, so he urges Stiles to stop, pulling away before he gets lost in Stiles’ mouth again.

Scott gets onto the bed next to them and runs a hand down Stiles’ back as he turns to Derek. He moves his other hand to the side of Derek’s neck, stroking his skin a little before he closes the distance between their mouths. Derek melts into the kiss, swirling his tongue around Scott’s lazily before Scott pulls away. “Derek,” he whispers the other man’s name. “I want you to pull out slowly. Don’t let your come drip out. Can you do that for me?”

Derek looks at him, his hazel eyes unfocused from this close, but he nods, understanding Scott’s words even in his blissful state. He looks down at where he’s still nestled inside of Stiles and brings a hand up to press lightly against Stiles’ rim. Like this, Scott can see how puffy and swollen it is, but Stiles isn’t done yet. He knows that he can take more.

Derek starts to pull out, but keeps his fingers on Stiles’ rim. Stiles makes some sounds in his throat of discomfort, but doesn’t protest. As soon as Derek pulls all the way out, his fingers press against Stiles’ hole, press over where he’s so open.

Scott makes a sound of encouragement. “You’re did so well, Derek.” He presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek before he moves his hand down to cover Derek’s. “Now sit down and relax.” Derek nods and then he’s moving away, removing his hand from under Scott’s as he goes to sit against the headboard to catch his breath.

Scott bites his lip, rubbing his fingers over Stiles hole a little bit before he presses three fingers inside. The skin there feels warmer to the touch, wetter, opening for him like only Stiles can. He fucks his fingers in and out a couple more times, before he can’t take teasing either of them for a moment longer. He pulls his fingers out. “I want you on your back. Pillow under your hips. Can you do that for me, Stiles?”

Scott hears his shaky breath, then his whispered, “Yes,” before he moves, doing as Scott asked. Scott looks down at his fingers, covered in Derek’s come and lube, and wraps them around his cock. He hears Derek let out a sound and looks up to see him biting his lip, staring at Scott as he jerks himself.

Scott looks back to Stiles when he feels the bed stop moving and doesn’t even try to keep in the moan at the sight. Stiles looks so good—all that smooth, pale skin on display, his hips elevated enough to show how hard he is, to show how swollen and red his hole is already. Scott can’t wait to fuck him, can’t wait to ruin him in the best way.

He doesn’t waste any more time, crawling over to him and settling himself between Stiles’ spread thighs. Scott covers Stiles’ body with his own, rubbing their erections together for a minute as he licks at the bite mark Derek left earlier, pressing his tongue against the bruise, before he moves on to kiss down over Stiles’ chest, to his nipples. He sucks on one, swirling his tongue around it, before he bites, hard enough that Stiles’ back arches and he fists his hands in Scott’s hair. Scott moans against his skin and moves on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. When he pulls away, Stiles’ nipples are red and puffy, just the way Scott likes to see them.

When he looks back up at Stiles, his eyes are dark, half-lidded, and he’s biting his lip again. Scott doesn’t think he’s ever looked more fuckable. He pulls back to push Stiles’ knees up against his chest before he settles back down again. He reaches a hand down to his cock, rubbing his head over Stiles’ slick hole, pressing just the tip inside before pulling back. Stiles makes a strangled sound and grabs at Scott’s back.

Scott doesn’t tease him again. He presses inside of Stiles slowly, going in inch by excruciating inch, until he’s in all the way. Stiles is warm and wet around him, still feeling so tight that it makes Scott’s head spin. Stiles whimpers when Scott bottoms out and closes his eyes, his cheeks flushing. Scott reaches a hand up to cup his cheek. “Color, baby?”

Stiles just nods for a moment, like he feels too good to do anything else, before he opens his eyes, tilting his head into Scott’s palm. “Good. Green. Go ahead.”

Scott takes that as the permission it is and start to move, slowly pulling out so that only the tip is still inside, before thrusting all the way back in. He keeps it like that for a while, long, deep strokes, a little too-slow for how Scott knows Stiles likes it, but good just the same. After a little while, he starts to roll his hips, alternating between deep thrusts and shallower ones, slowly working his rhythm into a faster pace. He can feel Stiles’ hands trail down his back before they rest on his ass, squeezing a little before he uses his grip to pull Scott in harder, to make the thrust a little deeper.

Scott gets the message. He lets out a low chuckle, tilting his head to nip a little at Stiles’ leg before he extends his arms and raises himself up to get more leverage before he starts moving, hard and fast. Stiles throws his head back, closing his eyes as Scott keeps thrusting. He keeps his strokes steady, a little more gentle than Derek, but goes harder, faster, until the sound of flesh on flesh is audible.

He feels Stiles’ hands massaging at his ass cheeks again, but this time, one of Stiles’ fingers moves to graze over his hole. Scott shudders, letting out a loud moan, and feels the knot at the base of his dick start to swell. “Fuck, Stiles. The things you do to me.”

Stiles moans at the feel of Scott’s knot and rocks his hips up a little bit, but his position doesn’t allow a lot of movement. Scott notices Stiles’ struggle and drops his body back down onto Stiles for a moment, before he’s flipping them over, so that he’s on his back and Stiles is straddling his hips. Scott moves his hands to Stiles’ hips, to the fingertip bruises that have already started to mar his skin, and thrusts up into him, hard enough to make the other man cry out and drop his head toward Scott’s chest.

“Do you like that, Stiles?”

Stiles nods, lifting himself back up, before he starts to move his hips. “Y-yes.”

Scott thrusts shallowly into him, the movement feeling a little more desperate than he wanted it to. “Good. Now fuck yourself on my knot.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice. Stiles leans back and presses his hands to Scott’s thighs, arching his back. He lifts his hips, giving both Scott and Derek a little bit of a show now that they can see the swell of Scott’s knot and the way Stiles rolls his hips downward as he takes it again. He moans, throwing his head back again, even as he still moves his hips, up and down, circling them to grind down on the knot.

Scott can feel when his knot swells big enough to start catching on Stiles’ rim, but the other man just keeps lifting up and dropping down, his movements speeding up, growing more desperate with each roll of his hips. They are both panting loudly, moaning steadily. Scott starts to work his hips a little harder, feeling that edge of need and desperation from Stiles like it’s something visceral. He grabs at Stiles’ hips again, using his grip to piston his hips up, hard and fast. Stiles leans forward, moving his hands down to settle on Scott’s chest, rocking down as Scott thrusts up.

“ _Shit_ , Stiles. Do you want to come?” Scott thinks to ask, feeling his orgasm like it’s only a breath away.

Stiles lets out something that resembles a sob, “Please. _Please, please, please_.”

Scott moves one of his hands from Stiles’ hip to grab at his cock. “Yes. Come for me.” It’s a little dry when he starts to stroke him, but Stiles doesn’t seem to mind. His eyes are closed and all of his focus is on moving his body, fucking himself down onto Scott’s knot. Scott only has to jerk Stiles’ cock a couple times before he’s coming all over Scott’s torso with a cry.

Scott feels Stiles tighten around him, clenching down on his knot like a vice. He grabs back at Stiles’ hips, ruts up, grinding himself harder, deeper inside of Stiles—and then Scott’s coming, the pressure too much, too good. He shudders, back arching, had thrown back against the mattress, blunt fingernails digging into Stiles’ skin. Stiles collapses on top of him and Scott uses the last of his energy to wrap both of his arms around the other man.

They both lie there for a little while, catching their breath. Scott feels the mattress dip, and then Derek is suddenly there, lying down next to them, pressing kisses to Stiles’ shoulder, to his fingertips, to Scott’s cheek, to the side of his neck. When Scott finally gets his bearings back, he looks over at the other man. Derek smiles and threads his fingers through Scott’s hair, smoothing the sweaty strands back from his forehead. He moves his other hand to run his fingertips through the come on Scott’s chest, before he brings his fingers up to Scott’s lips. Scott opens his mouth, sucking the fingers in and licking them clean.

Scott hums. “He really does always taste so good.” Derek nods in agreement, even as Scott gets an idea.

Derek must see something on his face, because he tilts his head, looking at his quizzically. “What are you thinking?”

Scott just grins and rolls Stiles and himself over, so that Stiles is on his back, blinking owlishly up at him. Scott starts to pull out slowly, his knot having gone down enough to do so. Stiles winces a little in discomfort and then lets out a yelp when Scott flips him into his stomach and spreads his legs, looking back at Derek. “I’m think that you and I can help to…clean him up a little.”

Scott looks back to Stiles, back to where come is starting to dribble out of his hole and down over his balls. Derek makes a sound in his throat, and then he’s there, next to Scott, and both of them are bending down, Scott to lick at Stiles’ hole and Derek to suck the come off his balls before he moves back up to join Scott. Stiles is oversensitive and he keeps getting small after-shocks from his orgasm. He gasps every time either of their tongues press inside of him, chasing all of their mixed flavors. Before long, both Scott and Derek are moving their tongues inside of him, lapping at him, tasting him. Stiles starts to shift his hips, pulling away a little bit. Scott gentles his licks after that, Derek taking his lead, both of them trailing their tongue softly over his oversensitive skin.

Eventually, Scott moves away, pulling Derek with him. Stiles rolls over onto his back and Scott settles next to him on the bed, with Derek on his other side. The scene is over now, all of them feeling content and utterly satisfied. They lay like that for a little while. Scott reaches up to stroke over Stiles’ side with on hand and grabs Derek’s hand with the other. Scott breaths in the feel of them both so close to him, appreciating the way their bodies feel together, bare skin to bare skin. He doesn’t care that they stink like sex and sweat, or that the sheets on the bed are probably ruined. Scott smiles up at the ceiling. “That was fun. We should definitely do that again sometime.”

Stiles makes a sound from beside him and Scott looks at him. He raises onto an elbow and looks over at Scott and Derek. “That was fucking amazing,” His voice sounds raspy and fucked out—like one of the most beautiful things in the world to Scott. “But you two should come with a warning.”

Scott grins and Derek snorts. “Like you should talk,” Derek says, leaning over Scott to press a kiss to Stiles’ swollen lips. “You have no idea what you do to us.”

Stiles grins against Derek’s mouth before presses another kiss to his lips. He pulls away with a sigh, looking down at Scott. “I’m pretty sure I have _some_ idea,” he says, laughing a little as he waggles his eyebrows. Scott rolls his eyes and then pulls Stiles’ down to kiss him softly, almost chastely. Scott wonders if Stiles can taste all of them in his mouth. Stiles sighs into the kiss and chases Scott’s lips when he finally pulls back. Stiles sighs happily and drops his head down to Scott’s chest, settling an arm around his waist. Derek rests his head on Scott’s shoulder, lifts his leg to rest on Scott’s thigh, and reaches down to card his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

Scott lets out a goofy smile and wraps his arms around the other two. He can practically feel the exhaustion emanating off of the other two. His own eyes are starting to feel heavy.

Scott is almost asleep when Stiles shifts again. Stiles lifts his head up from Scott’s chest, coming closer to wrap his arms around Derek’s back, moving his face into Scott’s neck as he rests his leg between Scott’s. Derek tilts his head up to press a kiss to the underside of Scott’s jaw for a moment before he scoots in closer, plastering himself to Scott’s side, snaking a hand down to circle Stiles’ waist and pull him nearer. Scott smiles in contentment and finally lets his eyes fall closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://clawstoagunfight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
